walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 59
Issue 59 is part 5 of Volume 10: What We Become. Plot Synopsis Morgan comes out of his house, and Rick accepts that he shot his son, Duane. Morgan sees Carl, and asks if he is Rick's son. Carl says yes and Morgan hugs Carl, saying that he's happy to see him. Carl gets quite scared but Rick tells him its okay. Rick takes Morgans bag, and Abraham says he'll be riding on the back of their car. Rick says they should be going, and Morgan thanks Rick for everything. Rick says he shouldn't, and says he did the right thing. Morgan agrees, and they leave. Duane is walking outside, a chain hanging on his body. On the road, Morgan watches the outside, with a surprised grin on his face. Rick says if he needs anything, he should let them know. Morgan asks suddenly, if Rick did find his wife and Carl informs him that Lori and his little sister died together. Morgan is sorry to hear it, and Rick says they're almost there. The group are in Rick's old work place, the police station. Rick says to Abraham he parks inside, because it's safer. Rick says to Abraham that, he keep the keys of station in his pocket, because he feels naked without them. He and Abraham open the gate, and let the car in. Inside, Morgan says nobody's been in there for a year. He starts to hit his head on the wall til he starts to bleed. Rick yells at him to stop. They grab some weapons, and once outside, Abraham asks Rick to watch Morgan. When they are heading back, Morgan keeps staring at Carl, and he yells him to quit it. Rick yells back at Carl to be nice to Mr. Jones. Morgan apologizes, and says that Carl just reminds him of Duane. Rick says it's okay, and they look for a place to stay night. At night, Rick says Abraham should get some sleep, but he can't. Carl can't either, and Rick as well. Abraham says at least someone is sleeping, meaning Morgan, who has still his eyes open. At morning, Abraham asks Rick if he is tired, so he could drive. Rick disagrees, and they leave the place. A little bit later, they discover a herd, a large group of zombies. Abraham yells they have to drive as fast as they can, and they do it. Abraham should have told Rick about the herd earlier. The herd starts to block the road, and they crash their car into another car. Abraham falls out of the car to the ground. Zombies are surrounding the car, Rick wakes Carl up. Morgan is in a panic and tries to run. Rick tells them to stay on the cars, and Morgan yells hysterically that they're dead. Rick tells Morgan to shut up and follow him. They are in the middle of zombies, and Abraham covers them. He doesn't want Carl to slow them down, so he puts him on his shoulders, and they begin to run. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Morgan Jones *Duane Jones (Zombified) Deaths None Trivia *The Herd is introduced in this issue. It's a large group of zombies. External links *The Walking Dead #59 Review Rick and his fellow survivors run into a serious roadblock, IGN, Dan Phillips, (March 11, 2009). Category:Walking Dead Issues